The Border
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Richard found Gwen at her lowest and brought her to Albion. The rich kingdom only to be seen next to the border. The border is a magical entrance to freedom for all magic users and magical creatures alike. Will Morgana and Merlin make it before Arthur finds them?
1. Chapter 1

It was well into the morning where Morgana found herself walking through the forests outside of Camelot looking for herbs. More importantly the healing and protecting kind. When Morgana failed for the hundredth time to conquer Camelot and save it from her brother's clutches, she reflected on why. Of course, she already knew why and the reason behind it all was Emrys. So, she decided with her darling Aithusa to get things that would cleanse herself from the evil that Emrys implanted on her. Even though that would mean purifying the memories of her sister's death and when Merlin poisoned her, Aithusa thought it was worth the risk. Anything that would ensure that magic will be salvage sounded great to Morgana and here she is risking getting seen for some damn purifying herbs. Morgana peaked a little from underneath her hood to see a beautiful bunch of Salvia officinalis and begins to pick them carefully when she hears a twig snap behind her.

"Who's there?" She calls out and then draws out her dagger and whispers, "fleoge seax forb…"

She heard a gasp and a body abruptly stop before she turned around and gasp herself.

"Gwen?"

The young woman who used to be a loyal and trustworthy servant now stood in front of her in a green leather ranger type dress. It suited the petite woman quite well.

"Morgana?" The woman stared at her shock and ashamed. Morgana brought the dagger back to herself letting Gwen ease and slump down on the ground in an unladylike manner. Morgana assessed her before putting the herbs into her satchel and placing the dagger into her belt and sitting down beside her.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be getting married soon?" Gwen just shook her head before pulling out a mug and drinking out of it before passing it to Morgana.

"Nope. I like it out here where I can find people with magic and bring them to the border."

The border?

"What border?" Morgana turned towards her once best friend in shock and concern. She was concerned for her because Gwen was going against Arthur and all she stood for. She was shocked because the border was real and a place where her ideas could be welcome and flourished.

"The border between Albion and the Valley of the Kings that is right at the edge of the Great Seas of Meredor. I found it when I met the King of Albion, my husband Richard, while I was on the Black Pearl. I am here to help you, Morgana, if you will let me. The First Dragon, Azazel, has chosen a new fate for you that shows happiness and prosperity. You know, as long as I can see Aithusa."

* * *

So, this is just the starting point and I kinda wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger so I hope you all enjoy this. Have a nice day!

Remember to binge watch One Tree Hill and listen to great music like Evanescence. (God, I hope I spelled that right : ) )


	2. Chapter 2

"Aithusa?"

Morgana was confused and a little on guard. Aithusa was her only friend and if anything were to happen to her after what they had been through, Morgana wasn't so sure that she would survive. It was almost as if Gwen read her mind, because her next words were:

"I know that you and Aithusa were trapped by that horrible man who calls himself a king, but I can help you reach your full potential Morgana." Gwen went to touch her arm, but Morgana gasp and yelled at her.

"Please, don't say that. I spent a lot of time with Morgause and though I thought I knew that she had the best intentions; that word potential is cursed. Gods, what potential! Death? Is the death of thousands my potential or the work of evil that coursed through the veins of someone I thought loved me dearly."

"Do you mean Morgause or Merlin? Well, Emrys." Gwen cautiously walked towards Morgana who had sat a broken tree log smothered with glistening mud. She took out her water jug and handed it to the woman who had began to sob.

"I think both. I thought Morgause was trying to help me, but I think I knew that I was just a pawn in a plan that had been planned long ago. The only thing that saved me was the fact I was blood, but even then she didn't give me any warning or cared that certain things were impressionable. Then there is Merlin. I don't even know where to start."

"Then don't."

Morgana looked at her unsure of what exactly Gwen was saying and asked why.

Gwen sighed. There were many nights that she blamed Morgana for ruining her life, but she was grateful for it because she met Richard.

"Take it one day at a time. Something better will always come along if you just breathe and focus on something new and different and better and good." Gwen stood up and dusted herself off before going to relieve herself.

When she was close to the sight again, she heard voices.

"Morgana? What are you doing here? Arthur will see you. Are you hurt? What's wrong, love?"

Love?

Wait, was that Merlin's voice?

She peaked a little into the view and saw Merlin embracing Morgana before pulling her in for peck on the lips. Woah. She thought they hated each other.

"Merlin. I was only looking for herbs."

"I understand, but you can't be out here in the open. Not in your condition. Not with that mad man who is still looking for you. My cloaking spell isn't exactly at the best right now."

Wait, Morgana is pregnant.

"Who's there?" She saw Merlin pull out a sword from his sheath and walk towards the tree line where she was.

Oops, said that out loud.

"It is okay. It is just Gwen." Morgana walked to Gwen and grabbed her hand pulling her towards Merlin. He seemed tense, but he smiled nonetheless at his old friend.

"Gwen, where have you been? I looked for you everywhere after you left. Arthur has forgiven you once he learned that you were enchanted. He has been very prat-like for the longest."

"Uh, Merlin. Gwen's married and I think with child as well. I know that you heard earlier Gwen. It doesn't take that long to pee."

Gwen laughed while Merlin looked almost pure white. "You're married?"

The two women turned to see Arthur with his knights with shocked faces as they all stared at Morgana's newly visible pregnancy bump.

"So, that's where you have been hiding away at this whole time Merlin? Mate, you work fast. Didn't we just conquer that dick's land?" Gwaine snickered as he cocked his head beyond Arthur's shoulder and peered at an unknown figure stepping out of some kind of shadow.

The only thing Gwen saw before she fainted was the blush that covered the raven haired couple bodies and arms.

Arms that soothed her through two years of pleasurable nights full of painful memories.

Richard. She whispered with a smile on her face.

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoy and do you guys want shorter chapters like this that keep you on your toes or longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on The Border...

 _"I think both. I thought Morgause was trying to help me, but I think I knew that I was just a pawn in a plan that had been planned long ago. The only thing that saved me was the fact I was blood, but even then she didn't give me any warning or cared that certain things were impressionable. Then there is Merlin. I don't even know where to start."_

 _"Then don't."_

 _"It is okay. It is just Gwen." Morgana walked to Gwen and grabbed her hand pulling her towards Merlin. He seemed tense, but he smiled nonetheless at his old friend._

 _"Gwen, where have you been? I looked for you everywhere after you left. Arthur has forgiven you once he learned that you were enchanted. He has been very prat-like for the longest."_

 _"So, that's where you have been hiding away at this whole time Merlin? Mate, you work fast. Didn't we just conquer that dick's land?"_

 _The only thing Gwen saw before she fainted was the blush that covered the raven haired couple bodies and arms._

 _Richard._

XXX

Chapter 3

Gwen struggled to understand why Morgana had woken her up to gather food for the men. It was scary dark out and they were both pregnant. She didn't want to ask because of the argument that her friend had with Merlin and Arthur...

 _"Merlin, how did Arthur take it?" Morgana came to rest on the log next to him away from camp where Arthur was for sure burning holes into King Richard's head as they waited for Gwen to wake._

 _"Morgana, I haven't told him yet. I can't. Not when Gwen has appeared now with such a surprising surprise." He exclaimed angrily before standing to look at the camp. He sighed with complete exhaustion and devastation that this meeting would not end amicably. He knew Arthur and how he felt about Gwen and seeing her move on so quickly...well this isn't going to end well._

 _"Forget about them for a second and think about the freedom! We could be together finally without magic being in the way." Morgana stood in his view of the camp with hope in her eyes that he would finally forget about Arthur and the prophecy. The prophecy that basically ruined their lives._

 _"How would that be possible? Without Gwen, Arthur is...he isn't ready." Morgana groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Maybe you should lie down, love."_

 _Morgana glared at him and growled in anger. "Why don't you lie down with Arthur as he is the one who you love the most. You know you have been using that excuse for the past ten years or so. Even Gwen can see it. I can't even believe it! You have a family, but you want to chase a prophecy that you are also running from. Merlin I don't want Emrys, I want you but you aren't giving me anything in return. Who cares about Arthur! When has he ever had your best interest at heart."_

 _Merlin stood there stunned at her outburst. He felt awful but Arthur needed him too. He would have more time with Morgana but if he doesn't help Arthur see the good in magic now they may never be able to live free._

 _"You know what I can't do this anymore. I am tired of coming second in line to a whiny King-child who I can say is far worse than Uther. At least Uther had a reason to hate magic, Arthur is just following his footsteps and not even thinking for himself. Oh wait I guess he has you. I am done Emrys." Morgana angrily hissed out his name before turning to leave. She came face to face with Gwen and Richard as he helped her get some fresh air._

 _"When are we leaving?" She asked the couple._

 _"Going where?"_

 _"Um, possibly tomorrow. It depends on the weather and Gwen's condition." Richard spoke for Gwen who was almost close to passing out again._

 _"Again, going where?" Merlin was getting agitated._

 _"Getting agitated are we? Guess you hate being ignored too."_

 _"Morgana. This is not the time."_

 _"Time for what? For you to finally acknowledge me as your wife and not just some girl you knocked up. For you to stop putting Arthur's needs before your own. Do you even want this?" Morgana put her hand on her protruding belly._

 _"You know I want this, but I also want magic back as well." Richard watched with uneasiness at the rabbit hole that Merlin just placed himself in. Women are scary nonetheless without being pregnant. If he were Merlin, he would shut up as fast as he could. He looked to Gwen who wanted to be there for Morgana but she looked like she was in so much pain. If only he could find Aithusa, she could heal her._

 _"We can have both. You remember about the Border. It is real and we can go there and raise our family without being afraid of dying when they come into their powers. Please Merlin we can change Arthur's mind some other time."_

 _Merlin placed his hand on his face and groaned. "Oh Morgana you know that the Border isn't real. Where is your head today?" Wrong move Merlin Richard thought and grimaced as Morgana screamed at Merlin. Arthur and his men got up to assess the situation. Morgana might be granted penance but she is still dangerous._

 _"Merlin! My head is fine. It is yours that has been through too many stocks! You idiot. I am not mad anymore! I think you have taken that crown away from me. Here is your stupid ring back. Maybe you should give it to Arthur. He is who you really want to be with." Morgana threw the emerald ring at Merlin's forehead and pushed past Arthur and the knights._

"So where are we going?" Gwen finally asked her hoping that she wasn't planning anything disastrous.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt anyone. Contrary to popular belief, I am trying to change for the betterment of my future with my child."

"You mean Merlin."

Morgana's steps faltered slightly before sighing. "Merlin and I haven't seen eye to eye on things in forever as you have seen. So I don't really know how or what our relationship really is."

"I am sorry Morgana. I don't know why Merlin has such a strong loyalty towards Arthur, but what exactly are we doing here in the middle of nowhere?" The two women stopped in the middle of a rock formation with druid symbols.

"I am going to perform the ritual that will erase Morgause from my mind. It is like a cleanse of all bad mojo that I have gone through." At least this is the one good thing that could come from tonight Morgana thought as she began to mix her ingredients for the spell.

"Wait, I thought that Morgause was always a good memory from how much you worshipped her. Now you hate her? I don't understand." Gwen exclaimed while passing her the last ingredient.

"She was at first when I thought that I was in her best interest. I relished in the attention that she gave me. Uther loved me but if I made one wrong move on my part I would die just for being me. Arthur was always trying to get into your good graces and all I had was Merlin and Gaius. Merlin had poison me and he looked at me like I was just evil and a burden. I just felt so alone that Morgause was like my savior."

Gwen stopped the woman who was on the verge of crying and pulled her in for a hug. The latter woman breathed out a sigh of relief. She never really could explain why she did what she did to Merlin as they both had only wanted to move on and past the pain. "What about me? I was there."

"I know. Gwen, that is my greatest regret." Morgana pulled away and rubbed her belly. The baby was kicking quite a lot.

She told Gwen to stand to the side of the clearing so that this could smoothly. Morgana stood in the middle of the clearing surrounded by the herbs and bowls of protea and gold lilium.

" _Onus animi release, Innocentiam patientiamque intrat amor, detrudere domina Morgause, Pugnare malum est in me,_ _Sit vetus et novum deaeque me adducere novum lumen!"_

The clearing that was once dark was now filled with light. Little balls of sparkling gold and blue light that shone throughout the clearing. It flowed through the women's clothes and hair. Morgana's black lace dress was now sea blue-green with white and lilium twirled throughout her now combed hair. Gwen's ranger dress which was green was turned pure white. Her hair filled with what looked like glitter but it was all magic. Morgana's pure magic.

Gwen was astonished at her magic. It was like nothing she had ever seen and she has seen a lot of old and new magic in Albion. "Morgana? This is beautiful."

The women turned to Merlin with Richard behind him holding a bouquet of lilies. Morgana's favorite. He blushed slightly and walked over to her. Gwen moved slightly out of the bushes to Richard but was stopped by Arthur.

"Can we talk? I think we all need an explanation to what is exactly going on Guinevere." Normally when Arthur said her full name it would make her swoon but now it was tainted memory of his trust in her. In their love that was once her life. Now she loved Richard and their child and nothing would ever change that. Even if he past away today, she would never go back to Arthur Pendragon.

"Absolutely. Once I can get away from here. Thank you." She removed her hand from his and made her over to Richard. Morgana and Merlin were hugging and kissing which was really weird for possibly everyone to see except Richard who was looking up at the sky. Aithusa.

Aithusa flew down towards the king and hugged him before going over to Morgana and Merlin. Merlin without a care in the world threw Aithusa a ball of blue magic to play with in the air before kissing Morgana again. When they pulled away, he said to Richard that they should get moving if they wanted to make it there first thing in the morning.

Before Richard could reply to anything, Arthur interrupted with a grunt. "Is there something wrong princess?" Gwaine teased as he watched the dragon in awe. All the knights did. The little dragon was cute while going after Merlin's magic.

"Uh yeah. I wanna know what the hell is going on! Who is this man? Where have you been Gwen? Are you sleeping with my sister Merlin? My evil sister? And can someone please get rid of that dragon before I do. Also when did you get magic, Merlin? What have you all been hiding from me?" By the time he got all of that out, Richard, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and the little dragon were gone along with Gwaine who left his Camelot armor.

* * *

Translation: Release my burdens, Enter love, innocence, and patience, Push out the Lady Morgause, Fight the evil within, Let the goddesses of the old and new bring a new light within me.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Remember to listen to that old school music every once in while.


End file.
